Locked Away
by Selena Silvermoon
Summary: Trouble is Brewing in the Night World. But this secret society has bigger problems.......... I really stink at summaries so please read and review
1. Reverie and Awakenings

Title: Locked Away  
Author: Selena Silvermoon  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Everything is mine. Future Chapters will have known people in them.  
Someone please R/R.   
  
  
Locked Away  
Chapter One  
  
"No don't shut the door."  
  
I thought I heard a voice. There was no one there. No one was ever there. Not for a long   
time. Not since the firestorm. Not since I had been captured and locked away.  
  
Six years ago I lived near a beach in a small town. I was ten years old and living with my   
three best friends Ivory, Adrela and Angel. We lived in a huge house where the sunlight filtered   
through the trees. Each of us had been blessed or cursed as some would say with weird powers.   
Each of them had hopes, dreams and wild powers.  
  
Ivory de Cistrine calm as rain as steady as a river. Settling the uproar as she passed,   
calming people with just a thought. She tried not to pry or play in other people's minds.  
  
Adrela Morgana Sheffield lit fires inside of people with but a thought. Igniting passions,   
mischief and the occasional fight. Her black hair catching the rays of the fire and holding them.  
  
Angel le Therone keeps herself locked away from the world. Spending her time with the   
horses from a near by stable. Her long blonde hair shinning like a halo. Somewhat spacey at times   
she was as unpredictable as a gust of wind.  
  
My name is Selena Silvermoon. I don't remember much of my past but my friends used   
to say I was as solid as a rock, fair as a goddess and steadfast like the tallest mountain. I was as   
versatile as a tree in the wind. They said on the day I was born I began to shine like a silver   
moonbeam.  
  
Our little town was on an island off the eastern coast of the United States. Some called   
the island Night Harbor some called it Nightworld Island. We just called it home. My family had   
settled the island hundreds of years ago to escape from the Night World. My father was   
dying and with his death I lost my surname. I don't remember what it was I think mom said that it   
was Harding. My uncle and his family raised me. I never knew who my dad's family was the only   
thing I know was that his sister was a Harman.   
  
I met Ivory, Adrela and Angel when I was ten we were being tested for magic ranks and   
we got put into the same room. The testing involved figuring out where in society we would fit in   
after our training. We began to talk about our lives. At the time we all thought it was funny that   
we had lost our fathers the same year. Now that I think about it that was the reason that our magic   
was and still is wild. Our fathers were trying to keep us away from our mothers' families.  
We were housed on one of the ridges over looking the harbor. The sign over our door   
said Guardians Only.   
  
A door slamming brought me crashing back to my dungeon home. The entrance door that   
had been barred from the outside for so long and been opened and then shut.   
  
"Please let me out of here. What have I done?" the voice came the main cell. I got up and   
with the stub of a candle that I had on the table in my cell found my way over to the main door   
and turned down the corridor of single cells where the prisoners were kept. I don't remember how   
it was that I had managed to keep from being locked in here. Half way down the hallway there   
was a wrought iron door with a small latch hole. I peered into the slave quarters, or the dungeon   
as the slaves liked to call it, and no one was there. They must all be working. Either that or its   
feast time and they are dinner. I turned around and began to head back to my room. As I passed   
the cells that were laced with silver, iron and wood I began to think about how no one had been   
locked in these since I had been brought in five and a half years ago. Something about it being too   
dangerous. I looked into each one as I passed checking to see if anyone was here. I don't   
remember why I did it but I couldn't help it.  
  



	2. Suprises and Acusations

Chapter Two  
The remnants of the witches, vampire, werewolves, and shifters that   
had been imprisoned here lined the walls of the cramped cells. As I passed   
by the last one I barely cast a glance into it as I went around the corner.  
  
"Please let me out."   
  
I was losing it. No one was here yet people are asking me to let them   
out. I would have to right to the guards and ask for a healer. I backtracked   
around the corner to the last cell. The upper window was covered so that it   
was impossible to see out of. I knelt by the slits that form the framework for   
the bottom half of the door and carefully removed a couple.   
  
"IS someone in there?" I asked quietly I didn't want the guard to think   
I was weird if there wasn't anyone in there.  
  
"Yes, I'm here you should know that since you captured me about two   
days ago." It was a girl on the other side of the iron door. She sounded about   
sixteen, highly stung, pained, annoyed and pissed off.   
  
"What do you mean captured?" Now I was puzzled. Why were they   
capturing people again? Besides this girl didn't seem like a killer or one of   
those odd people that insisted on telling the humans about our world and   
Night Harbor. "What did you do to be captured?"  
  
"You and those damn vampire thugs stole me from my home and you   
don't remember that? You don't know why you captured me? Why am I   
here? Can't I go home?" The girl's voice was rising into the hysterical   
pitches that were normally followed by tears. But the tears never came. The   
hysterics subsided and she regained her composure.  
  
"I don't know who you think I am but you've got me confused for   
someone else. I haven't been out of this dungeon in five and a half years.   
I've grown up inside of the common cell behind the back of your cell. I   
don't know why you're here or why you were captured. I know that you   
can't go home. No one that has ever set foot in this prison has ever left."  
  
"Triz, you are such a bad liar. I saw you walk up to the thugs and kiss   
one of them as I got knocked out cold. You bitch. I trusted you. I have been   
living under your roof since the firestorm. I've done your dirty work, taken   
care of your household and even become engaged to your son. Now you turn   
me in. Why would you do something like this?" The girl was about to start   
screaming.  
  
"My name isn't Triz. My name is Selena. Like I just said I've been in   
here since six months after the… Firestorm." Oh my god we're from the   
same area. Night Harbor. My mind went reeling. "By the way what's your   
name? Who is Triz?"  
  
"My name is… My name is… my name is Angel. Angel from Night   
Harbor? You were brought here after the firestorm? That means you're from   
Night Harbor as well. I knew a couple of Selenas there. What's your family   
name? Mine is le Therone. I was put into a power house when I turned ten."   
Angel was calming down and her normal line of thought together.  
  
"Angel…. Angel le Therone of the Night Harbor le Therones? You   
were put into a power house at age ten? That means you are… you are…   
you are just like me." I felt a sudden rush of warmth like finding a long lost   
friend.  
  
"How do you know me? How am I just like you? Were you in a   
power house?" Angel was confused she felt as if she was about to burst. But   
why?  
  
"I was raised on Night Harbor. Like you I was put into a power   
training house when I was ten. There was a girl named Angel le Therone   
there. We were neighbors before but had never met until testing day. See my   
uncle raised me. He was a Harding like my father. The funny thing was that   
my name isn't Harding. It's Silvermoon. I was named because after I turned   
2 years old my mother died not leaving me anything but a note that said   
'You're a Harman, a Redfern and a Harding. No one can harm you as long   
as you believe that.' My uncle wanted me to be tested because of my half-  
breed status. If I was a disgrace to both families so they were hoping that I   
was more of one than the other so that I could be changed if I was. Anyways   
I don't know what they saw but I was moved into a training house before the   
sun rose the next day. I was the first one there. By noon that day the other   
three girls had been settled in and the doors were guarded." I didn't want to   
remember much of that day. Everything was so blurry. I know that someone   
had placed wards around the house; someone else had put a memory spell on   
the four of us one night. It was supposed to keep us from remembering the   
exit codes and our families outside of the power house.  
  
"Your surname is Silvermoon? Oh my god. It's me Angel from the   
same power house that you mentioned. Why are you here? How come your   
not locked up like I am?" Angel kneeled to look out at her once close friend.  
  
"I don't know why I'm here. I am not locked up because… well I   
asked the guards when they caught me so I've been labeled as harmless and   
child like so that they wouldn't get in trouble. They told me that they would   
come to get me on inspection days so that I would only be in my cell for ten   
minutes." I didn't feel like discussing the past and how things had worked   
out as they did. Mainly cause I my self didn't know. "Angel keep up the   
crying and screaming. I'll be right back. I need to use you as a cover. I think   
someone is coming." Was that the stair door slamming? I need to go check.  
  
I walked over the huge door at the end of the hall. The slave dungeon   
was bright with the light of hundreds of candles.  
  
"Serefina. Come here." A small girl about fifteen approached the   
door. "What's going on? I can't tell."  
  
"Oh it's a Prisoner March. They captured a bunch of people so you'll   
be having a lot of company. I heard one of them is the head of the Harding   
Vampire clan." Serefina looked around again. "Here they come. Stand   
back."   
  
I couldn't believe my ears. A prisoner march!? There hadn't been one   
of those since before I was born. Why were they doing one now. And why is   
there a Harding in it. The Hardings are as old as the Redferns and the   
Harmans. All three date back to prehistoric times. Oh well I'll find out when   
I talk to them. I am in charge down here.  
  
"Selena. You've got some company. Now will you be sure that these   
new captives don't get out of their cells. If one gets out you will be put into   
the pit. Do you understand me? Child you are given way to many perks as it   
is." The guard looked into the doorway obliviously looking for the child he   
knew had heard the noise and had come to investigate.   
  
"Don't worry about me Jamael. I know if you get caught having let   
me roam freely around in the dungeon you will be in trouble. Don't worry   
I'll take care of the prisoners." Selena looked at Jamael sweetly and smiled.  
  
"I knew I could trust you." Jamael pulled a key out of his pocket. He   
muttered the canceling spell as I stood off to the side of the door. The door   
glowed silver for about a minute and then vanished. The doors to each cell   
swung open and Angel stood up. She tried to walk forward to see what was   
going on and was stuck in the doorway. An invisible wall had gone up and   
she couldn't leave the cell. "Sorry I forgot to say that you weren't allowed   
out of your cell even if the door is open. Now I would like to introduce you   
to your new dungeon mates. First cell is for Monsieur Leon of the Harding   
clan and the second cell is for his children Mari, Amara, Coriander and   
Valerian of the Harding Vampire clan. Third cell is for Adrela Sheffield.   
The fourth cell is for Tessa and Terra Harman. The fifth cell will contain   
Ivory de Cistrine. The rest of you will be sorted at Selena's discretion.   
Anyone caught giving her trouble might regret it after she punishes you. You   
have never seen her type of magic. Selena I leave you these keys and you are   
in charge." With that Jamael let the door close behind him. The roll he had   
carried floated down to the floor. I leaned over and picked it up. On it was   
the name of every one of the prisoners plus someone that were to be brought   
in later.  
  
"You all heard Jamael. I am in charge. My name is Selena   
Silvermoon. I have been captive since the firestorm. Now line up and let me   
look at you. By the way Garon don't you dare change into wolf or I'll be   
forced to kill you now." I really didn't know how to use my powers but that   
wouldn't matter. The 'wolf didn't know that.   
  
"Selena please have pity on you cousins." Leon Harding was standing   
there with three bodies huddled behind him and a tall young man next to   
him.   
  
"Don't talk to me. You sent me away to be trained at the power house.   
You didn't bother to come look for me after the firestorm. I was on the run   
all alone and lonely no one to take care of me and no one to believe my   
heritage. I am of no relation to you. I have been down here for five and a   
half years. You never once came to look for me or even visit when I was in   
the power house." I was mad this was the family that had raised me and they   
hadn't even bothered to look for me. How dare they. I am the future ruler of   
three clans and I wasn't important enough to come look for. "I know that I   
was told to put you into a certain order but I have always been given free   
will so that now if you are done whining I will arrange you. Garon you first.   
The rest of you werewolves need to go into these first four cells. Thank you.   
Now Ivory and Adrela how nice of you to join me. This cell if you please. "   
I was being nice by putting them into the same cell with Angel. "Terra and   
Tessa Harman where have I heard those names before. Oh yeah Serefina told   
me about you. Aren't you two some hot shot witches that are supposed to   
prevent some catastrophic war? Never mind. In here if you don't mind. Mari   
and Amara bee a long time hasn't it. Didn't both of you get sent off to   
finishing school the year your dad left me to be locked away in a power   
house? This cell is for the two of you. Move it let go of uncle Leon.   
Coriander and Valerian how lovely of you to drop in on my humble abode.   
Right this way if you please. Oh uncle Leon your next right this way. This   
cell has been reserved just for you. You three vampires if you would move   
this way in you go. Thank you. Now there are only three of you left one   
witch, one cougar and one half breed. The witch goes in here, the cougar   
goes here and the half-breed goes here. I would advise you to not move once   
you are in your cells these cells have been spelled against you leaving.   
Actually I took that spell off a couple of weeks ago. But the doors are each   
made of what I know you can't get through. Like the fact that my dear   
family is behind a wooden door, those two wolves are behind a silver door,   
those witches are behind a iron door, you shapeshifters are behind a glass   
door that will shatter and imbed itself into your skin and kill you and you   
three the guardians are behind a door that has all four woven together and   
sealed with a seal that only Garon and I can break. Now if you don't mind   
since I am a prisoner here as well I'm going back to my cell. It's the   
common cell around the corner so if you need anything as in creature   
comforts." I began to walk away. Why am I doing this? Those are all people   
that are important to the Night Harbor society. I can't leave them locked in   
here. Who captured them? I never thought there was a hunter alive that   
could capture my family or take two witches from a safe house. What has   
happened since I was captured? What has happened since the firestorm?   
Why are they locked in here like the common thieves that used to be locked   
in here?  



	3. Pleas and Healings

Chapter Three  
  
"Please, my sister needs help, please come back!"   
Terra called from the cells. As she yelled I could hear   
someone muttering, "Remember us Selena. Please. Don't turn   
your back on your family. Your mother told you to not   
forget your past. And you've gone and forgotten it all.   
Your mother will turn over in her grave if she hears this."  
  
I walked back over to the holding cells. I looked into   
Tessa and Terra's cell. It appeared that Tessa had gotten   
stuck with a piece of loose iron from the walls that had   
lain on the floor. I turned towards the slave dungeon door.   
"Serefina. Call the healer. Now I have a prisoner that   
needs help in the magic department. Tell her that no harm   
will come to her as long as she doesn't make me mad." Why   
am I doing this? But something tells me that I need to take   
care of these people. I feel like I am the one in charge of   
the Night Harbor Society. We are the last remaining   
civilized colony around and I need to take care of them.   
Besides, there is plenty for me to do now that there are   
people in the dungeon. First off I've got to interrogate   
some of them. Namely on what happened after I was captured,   
what happened after the firestorm and why they have been   
caught and locked down here."  
  
"Selena. Here is your healer. It's the only one that   
would come even with your protection. Most of them are   
scared of your prisoners. This is Madeline Cartwright. She   
has been here all of her life and her family has always   
been the dungeon healers. I'll leave you to get to work.   
Shit, the bells are going off. There must be an emergency   
cause that means we are to all report to great hall and   
unless one of us has done something wrong my guess is that   
there is trouble brewing." Serefina ran to join the stream   
of people heading towards the stair door. The lights in the   
dungeon went out as she closed the door.  
  
"As Serefina said I am Madeline. Now where is the poor   
witch that needs my help? I have to tend to that iron cut   
before it poisons her." I pointed into the cell and removed   
the blocks from it. Madeline walked on through and sat down   
next to Tessa.   
  
"Madeline if you need me I'll be around the corner in   
the common cell. Now lets see. I want you three to follow   
me." I pointed at the cell containing the other three girls   
from the power house and with a snap I unlocked the doors.   
"This way if you please."  



	4. Stories and Tattos

Chapter Four

"Sit!" I am not in the mood to do this. "Now. I want you to tell me what happened after the firestorm. Adrela you go first." I sat down on my bed. It was funny the cell I was in looked more like a flat. The guards and the slaves for some reason liked me so I got anything I needed. Whatever I needed I got whether it was clothes, furniture, medicine, food or water.

"Selena, you know part of the story. I was ten when I was tested and put into a power house. When built to train the Guardians. We lived there for a year until the firestorm. The firestorm destroyed the wards around the house and when it was over I just ran. I was too scared to check if any of you were alive. I ran home or to what was supposed to be home. When I got there, there were strange people leading my family out of the house. My younger sister was knocked out cold hanging over one of the men's shoulders. I gathered as much strength as I had left and I changed. I hadn't changed shape since my mother had died so changing back into a panther was like saying goodbye to her one last time.I jumped at them trying to make them free my family or what was left of it. Only my cousins were still conscious enough to realize it was me and try to help me fight. Witch power blossomed from the slack hands of my younger sister who was coming to and three of my shapeshifter cousins changed. Two cougars and a leopard raced to my side. My aunt and uncle were cornered. She refused to throw any power at their attackers and my uncle wouldn't shift. He didn't have the strength to move. Their values kept them from protecting themselves or their children. The attackers figured that they were outnumbered and they ran. I shifted back and walked over to my uncle. I asked him if there was anywhere we could go. He told me that he had gotten a letter from one of his friends who lived on Silver Island. The island was part of our Society. His friend said that Silver, Ancestral, Astral, and Dark Islands have all been destroyed. We are the last remaining members of the Society." Adrela stopped for a minute and drew a star over her chest. "My uncle gathered me and my cousins together. We walked slowly back into the house and climbed down a narrow stair that lead to a room that was hidden deep inside of the house. He told me and my cousins to shift and my aunt to stand back we placed our paws on a panel next to the door and it opened. We spent Five years living down there. We were not allowed to shift back to our human forms so I was a stuck as a panther for five years. I could only leave the room by the dark of night to go and get food from a storeroom. One night when I was getting dinner three thugs jumped out of the darkness around me and I was captured. I was brought to what they are calling New Order Palace. The Night World is taking over and our Society the First World is alive within this dungeon. Selena you are the only one that can help us. Your family, the Redferns, own the council. They are the ones that are basically in charge." Adrela turned and began to cry. _How can someone so nice be related to such an evil family? Why did they want to get rid of us? Our society never harmed anyone. We lived within our Society all four species lived together and tried to keep the beliefs that had kept our Society alive and out of the way. Why us?_

Our society had once covered the actual coast line but when other people like us, vampires, witches and shifters that were ran by some strange council out to get rid of the innocents, we moved to the islands that could be shrouded to never be found. Silver Island was mostly for 'wolves, Ancestral Island housed witches taking care of their needs of quiet places to perform rituals, Astral Island is where most of the shapeshifters lived, Dark Island of course belonged to the vampires. While every race had their own island the leaders of all the islands lived and worked on Night Harbor Island. People who belonged to more than one race were allowed to live where they wanted to but most chose to live on Night Harbor because that is where they worked. I'm guessing that these Redferns were as important to the Night World as the Hardings were to the Society of the First World on Night Harbor Island

"Adrela you can lay down here if you want to. Ivory how about you tell me your story. Your family was the Historians for the Society so you have more clues than we do." I was beginning to believe that if they would have known that I was alive our even where my body was they would have come for me. 

"Okay here is my story. I'll start from the beginning from when Night Harbor and the First World Society began. Around the time of the Salem Witch Hunts began a strange group of people arrived in the Americas. We could tell that they were like us but then again they weren't. Yes they were vampires, witches, shapeshifters, and werewolves. But for some reason they were different from us. The First World Society has taken years to build good strong relationships with the innocents and we had put ourselves on an equal level with them. But the strangers didn't care. They put themselves above the innocents and began to kill and destroy." Ivory paused for a second to look into Selena's face. "That is when we moved our society from the coast line to the island rings that is now the Night World Island Palaces. Before the Night World took over it was the Night Harbor Society Islands. The Night World took out the islands beginning about five months before they got rid of us. Astral Island was the first to be destroyed the shapeshifters living there were out numbered and even in their animal forms they were killed or taken prisoner by the Night World Shifters. Than came Dark Island the vampires put up a good fight, but your family surrendered so that they could save the rest of the vampires. Your uncle is a good man and a good ruler. Ancestral Island was easily overthrown when they attacked on a holiday where all guards were off at the rites and no one was actually paying attention. Silver Island and the werewolves were taken over about a month later. It was an island a month until they got to the main island. They had taken information from their prisoners that had allowed them to figure out who lived on this island, how to get onto the island and how to get to the Guardian House. They were going to kill us all. They started the firestorm in hopes of burning us out. Like farmers do to crops so that they can rebuild the land. When the storm began my uncle ran to get me. My cousins had been killed when a silver chandler fell from the ceiling of their house as the house caught fire. He got to the house grabbed me and ran for the docks. He yelled for me to change as we were running. I changed into the wolf and jumped out of his arms. He owned a house near the docks and began running to it after he changed. We ran down the stairs and into the basement. We huddled in a corner and I used some of my remaining power to cover our power and our scent from the people that were searching the house above us. I could hear my next-door neighbors screaming as their son screamed and fell down. I saw the blood from a corner of our hiding place. Those Night People were killing anyone that got in their way. If I didn't watch it my uncle and me would be next.A week later I took the shields down and began to look around. I hadn't heard any screams in about two days so I figured it would be okay. I ran into this girl that I had known from a party on Silver Island. I couldn't remember her real name but we all knew her by Triz. She was from an old family so I figured that she would be all right. I asked her what was going on and she told me that all of the old families were being rounded up for questioning. She also said that she would no tell them where I was hiding because I was so young. She brought me and my uncle food and told us any news. We stayed like that for five years. One day we heard people walking around upstairs and than Triz and some guys in black came down the stairs and dragged my uncle and me upstairs. We were taken to the Meeting Hall. They had changed the name and it now was the Night World Darkness Headquarters. They told me that this was none of my business and if I didn't say a word nothing would come of me. So I stood there while my uncle was interrogated they were trying to get information on the Elders Council and the Society. My uncle wouldn't talk. They threw him into the dungeons right then and there. They told me I was to young to be of any help or to harm them so they told me to leave. But as I was leaving the tiger that was standing by the door saw a tattoo on my upper forearm." Ivory stopped talking and pulled the ragged sleeve from her thin forearm. A blue star with a G in the middle was barely visible because they were so small. "We each have one. They were put there within our first four days in the House. So the guy saw the tattoo and dragged me back into the room to a man that every one addressed as Sir Redfern.He asked why the guard brought me back in and the guard pulled at my arm and showed him the mark. He then leaned over to the man and told him that the tattoos were only put on those that were being trained to be the Guardians of Night Harbor. Sir Redfern laughed and told him to take me to the Night World Palace Dungeon. That's how I got here." Ivory looked mad at Selena but if she was she didn't say anything.

Thanks to Persephone for the review. Don't worry I take all advice to heart..

Please Review my story

And as Always I don't own anything Night World Related

Selena Silvermoon


End file.
